starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
BTL Y-wing starfighter
134,999 credits (new) * 65,000 credits (used) |modifier= |hidet= |sysmods= |length=23.4 meters (76 ft 9 in) |side=16 meter (52 ft 6 in) |height= |mass= |max accel=*2,700 G *11 MGLT/s |mglt= |max speed=1,000 km/h (621½ mi/hr) (higher speeds possible with deflector shields on) |maneuverability=59 DPF |engine=Koensayr R200 ion jet engines (2) (rated 250 KTU) |hyperdrive=Class 1.0 |hdrange= |hdsystem=Koensayr R300-H hyperdrive motivator |poweroutput= |power=Novaldex power generator; Thiodyne 03-R cryogenic power cells and ionization reactor |shield gen=Chempat shields |hull=Titanium-reinforced Alusteel alloy |sensor=Fabritech ANs-5d full-spectrum transceiver with PA-9r long range phased tachyon detection array and PG-7u short range primary threat analysis grid |target=Fabritech ANc 2.7 tracking computer with SI 5g7 "Quickscan" imaging system |navigation= |avionics=Subpro NH-7 flight control avionics package |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*2 Taim & Bak IX4 or KX5 laser cannons *2 Arakyd Flex Tube proton torpedo launchers *Light ArMek turreted SW-4 ion cannons ** 4 torpedoes each *Proton bombs |bays= |escapepods= |crew=*1 Pilot *Copilot/gunner (1; BLT-S3 had Copilot) *1 Astromech droid |skeleton= |passengers=3; only some models |capacity=110 kilograms (243 lbs) |cargohandling= |consumables=1 week |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems=*Koensayr ballistic ejection seat *Detachable cockpit |hideu= |availability= |role=*Starfighter *Bomber *Dogfighting *Escort *Scout *Courier *Shuttle |firstuse= |retired= |era= |affiliation=*Alliance to Restore the Republic *New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Pirates *Mercenaries |modules=}} The BTL Y-wing starfighter was a fighter-bomber built by Koensayr Manufacturing. It was a mainstay of the Alliance Starfighter Corps. It was often used as an assault bomber to attack enemy capital ships directly in partnership with the later B-wing starfighters. Design ]] Affectionately known as a "wishbone" to Rebel Alliance and New Republic pilots, the Y-wing starfighter was deployed as a fighter-bomber, made to fight its way to its objective, deliver its payload of high explosives, and fight its way out again. Its weaponry was made up of two laser cannon, two ion cannons, and two proton torpedo launchers. An astromech droid, such as an R2 unit, could be plugged into a socket behind the cockpit to act as a copilot and manage the ship's sundry systems. The Y-wing was a tough, well-shielded craft, but was slow and ungainly next to other Alliance fighters. Its shortcomings were somewhat made up for by the heavy proton torpedo load it could carry, and its ability to paralyze craft with ion cannon fire without wrecking them, an ability not on any other Alliance ship until the B-wing starfighter was built after the Battle of Yavin. In addition to the Rebel Alliance, many planetary defense forces, mercenaries, and pirates fielded the craft. The design had many flaws and needed endless upkeep. The Y-wing was at first wholly sheathed in an aerodynamic, elegant fuselage, but its high-maintenance nature led to many irked maintenance crews getting fed up with endlessly having to take off the superficial hull plating and getting rid of it altogether. For this, many Y-wings had no hull plating (other than on the cockpit), leaving the inside of the main hull open. Pilots found that this lightened the frame and kept components cooler, noticeably boosting performance.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 156 In at least one Y-wing, special features were put in which assisted in the event of crashing on the surface of a planet. Inflatable balloons were deployed which kept the ship afloat in case of a water landing, and the cockpit could be ejected from the rest of the ship and driven as its own vehicle. It is unknown whether this was a standard feature or a customization.The Story of the Faithful Wookiee Usage Despite its shortcomings in speed and maneuverability against other space superiority fighters such as the X-wing (chiefly against interceptors like the A-wing), the Y-wing was a very strong craft, with heavier armor and shielding making it a favorite among some Alliance pilots throughout the Galactic Civil War. The Y-wing also had a larger torpedo magazine. The Y-wing was not a sluggish fighter overall, as its speed and agility was better than its intended replacement, the B-wing, but its lack of mobility meant that the Y-wing was not effective as a space superiority fighter. When properly used by such commanders as General Grisserno and Horton Salm, Y-wings would speed up towards their capital ship targets, relying on their gunners and wingmates in X-wing starfighters and A-wing interceptors to draw fire of enemy fighters and the enemy ships' gunners. This would let the Y-wings and B-wings to focus their fire on capital ships.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 156 This tactic was akin to the A-wing Slash, which had only X-wings and A-wings. Appearances Notes and references }} Category:New Republic starfighter classes Category:Rebel Alliance starfighter classes Category:Y-wing models